


I just decided to come on down and rescue y'all [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [7]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: This was made for favourite episode for the Alex Kamal appreciation week. It is a video of Alex in the episode Here There Be Dragons.





	I just decided to come on down and rescue y'all [Video]




End file.
